Dangerous Kind
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell used to be normal….until she is attacked and whisked into her favorite cartoon show! Oh and what will she do when she meets the Teen Titans? Or when she finds out she's an object of interest to a psychotic, masked man?
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Kind**

**Summary: **Shell used to be normal….until she is attacked and whisked into her favorite cartoon show! Oh and what will she do when she meets the Teen Titans? Or when she finds out she's an object of interest to a psychotic, masked man?

_**Chapter 1**_

I could feel the cold ground underneath my body as I began to regain consciousness. I scrunched my hazel eyes and groaned as they fluttered open. It was slightly dark out and I could see the sunset from the alley way I was lying in. "Ugh…." I moaned a little and placed my palms flat on the ground, trying to pull myself into a sitting position.

That's when pain erupted through my left forearm.

I cried out slightly and held my arm, now in a sitting position and looked down as I moved my hand away from my arm. My eyes widened when I saw the letter S carved into my skin, the ends being tipped and slightly curved. It looked like it had been bleeding and looked angry and red.

As I tried to remember what happened, it all came rushing back at me. First, I was at home sitting at my computer and doing whatever a typical 19-year old would do. Then, I heard what sounded like footsteps behind me and was going to turn around, but someone had already beaten me to it.

I remember someone shoving their hand over my mouth and then pinning me on the ground, on my stomach. I remember something sharp piercing my skin, carving the S into it. I remember a needle being plunged into my neck and the pain as whatever was injected in me, ran through my very veins.

"Ngh…if only I could remember who it was…" I mumbled and rubbed my cheek, getting blood on my face. "Oh you gotta be freaking kidding me….."

After much arguing with myself, I was finally able to stand up, still holding my arm in pain. I walked to the end of the ally way, seeing the large and tall buildings in front of me. I must've landed in a city. I didn't even wear shoes, only socks. Not that it was too cold out, probably around mid 60's.

I sighed and was about to walk down the street when I saw a couple men heading towards me. I tried to duck back into the alley way, but they saw me and both of them grinned sickly and came towards me. "Oh shit…." I thought and quickly ran back into the alley way.

I heard the men whooping as they ran after me and when I looked back; I tripped over an empty can and fell to the ground hard and with a cry. The men laughed as they grabbed me and hauled me up.

"Well, ain't you a pretty thing?" the one in front of me cooed, running his finger down my cheek. I shuddered violently and tried to get away, but the other man held me tightly.

"I would suggest you step away from her. NOW." A firm, female voice spoke.

The two men and I looked up and saw a young girl, probably a year or so younger than me, standing on the edge of the roof of the building right in front of us. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her long hair flowed in the wind.

I squinted my eyes to see if I could see the girl more clearly, but was interrupted when the men just laughed. "Whatcha gonna do cutie? Seduce us?"

"No. This!" the girl shouted and her eyes suddenly glowed a very bright, vivid green. What surprised me was that thick laser-like beams came out of her glowing eyes and hit the two men holding me, sending them flying into the street. The men screamed and quickly got up, scampering off.

I glanced up at the girl on the roof in amazement. Then, she jumped off the edge and landed on her two feet safely, finally coming into where I could see her clearly. She had fiery-red, long hair and bright green eyes, with the whites of her eyes being a light green. She was probably a couple inches taller than me at least.

"Are you alright? I hope those bad men didn't hurt you." The girl asked with concern in her voice.

I gaped at her and then shook my head, stammering. "I. I'm fine. So….nice cosplay."

The girl looked confused and she tilted her head to the side. "Cos….play?"

"Yeah, where you dress up as a fictional character from a movie, TV show, movie, ect." I explained to her and she looked even more confused. "Seriously, your cosplay is really good. You look just like Starfire."

"My name is Starfire!" the girl beamed, smiling happily. "So, where did you come from? What's your name? Your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" she asked, getting right in my face and levitated off the ground.

"U-um…..Earth….Shell….black….and uh, sure?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"Hooray!" the girl shouted happily and hugged me tightly to her, my face squeezed into her chest. "We're going to be the best of friends ever!"

I wheezed and shoved the girl, Starfire, away from me. "You don't have to hug me until I wheeze! I have a heart problem, so I can easily die of a heart attack!" I shouted at her angrily.

Starfire winced from my loud voice and I calmed down a bit. "I am sorry."

"Meh, don't worry about it." I muttered.

"So, why are you out here all by yourself?" Starfire asks, her bright green eyes traveling down to my feet. "And you're not wearing shoes! Do you have a home to go to?!"

"No….." I mumbled. "Because I have no idea where the fuck I'm at….hey, what are you-? NO! Put me down Starfire!" I yelped when Starfire picked me up bridal style. Man, she is strong!

"Then I'll take you home with me!" Starfire giggled and then flew into the air.

"ACK!" I cried out and wrapped my arms tightly around the girl's neck. "I don't like heights! I don't like heights! Put me down!" I struggled in her hold, but when I saw the water underneath us, I immediately protested. "Actually, don't put me down! Just don't drop me!"

Starfire giggled. "I like you Shell. You are hilarious." Her bright eyes stared into my dull ones.

I only snorted and looked away, closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to look down.

…

"Here we are!" Starfire said happily and gently set me down on my two feet. I was trembling a little from the trip, but I was able to keep my stance. I glanced up from the rock we were standing on and my mouth opened in awe as I saw the giant, T-shaped tower in front of me.

"Woah…" I said in awe.

"Come on! I'm sure my friends will be happy to meet you!" Starfire grabbed my arm and dragged me into the tower. I struggled to keep up with the younger, but taller girl as she led me upstairs and into a living room/kitchen area. "Hello friends! I am back and I brought my new best friend!"

The other four people in the room all stopped what they were doing and turned to Starfire and me. I sweat-dropped as they all stared at me.

"Star, are you bringing home strays again?" Cyborg asks.

"I'm not a stray…" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Yes! I found her in an alley, almost attacked by two men!" Starfire replied and pulled me to her in a hug. "I will be her K'norfka!" she squealed.

I sighed heavily, just sagging there. Apparently I had no say in whatever Starfire says.

"Starfire, I think you might wanna let go of her. She doesn't look to good." Robin spoke up and I was finally released. Robin's masked eyes trailed over me and down to my left forearm, where his eyes slightly widened when he saw the S-shaped wound.

I quickly covered it up with my hand, looking over to the side. "I have to leave. I can't stay here." I said quickly and began to leave when Robin called out.

"Wait! Where did you get that S-shaped wound?"

I halfway turned to them and shrugged. "I was attacked by someone….back where I lived. I was attacked, this was carved into my arm and I was injected with something. What it is, I have no fucking clue. I didn't even get a glimpse at the person who attacked me."

The team exchanged glances and then looked back to me. "Can you tell us where you're from?" Robin questioned.

"If I told you, you'd just think I'm nuts."

"Why do you think that?"

I sighed heavily. "I'm not….from this dimension. Back home, all you guys are is a cartoon. A television show."

The whole team stared at me with wide eyes until Robin spoke to Cyborg. "Cy, why don't you get her bandaged up?"

"Sure thing. C'mon kid, follow me."

I followed Cyborg to the medical bay and told him my name, birthdate, birthplace, age, blood type, those kinds of things. He examined the wound on my arm carefully. "Well, I'll tell you something, this will never go away. You'll have a scar for the rest of your life."

I sighed through my nose. I winced when Cyborg used peroxide to clean the cut, but then relaxed as he cleaned it up and wrapped bandages around it. He checked all my vitals and said I was a little dehydrated, so he was going to hook me up to an IV for the night and see how I was in the morning.

I lay down once he left, but I heard him talking to Robin outside the bay. "So what does she know?"

"Well, it doesn't seem she's crazy. She is definitely serious about coming from another dimension. She doesn't know who attacked her, but the mark on her arm is way too familiar to us."

"Slade….."

My heart beat sped up a little when I heard that name. Oh god….was I really attacked by Slade? How could he have gotten to my world?! Agh, this is so fucking frustrating! I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, allowing myself to go to sleep as the medicine finally kicked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Kind**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my face. I groaned and moved my head over to the side, my eyes fluttering open. Cyborg was standing there, checking my vitals again.

"Good morning Shell. How are ya feeling?" he asks.

"Better than yesterday I suppose." I replied and yawned, sitting up.

He smiled. "Well, that's good."

He removed the IV from my arm and I winced when he did so. He placed a couple bandages over it. "Well, since you're gonna be staying here and all, you, Raven and I are going into the city to get you some clothes."

I nodded and Cyborg gave me some shoes to where and then he, Raven and I were off to the city in the car. All of a sudden, I was feeling around my neck and I gasped loudly. "Oh-no!"

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asks quickly.

"My necklace! It's gone! It was a gift from my grandma!" I searched through my pockets and couldn't find it anywhere. "It must've fallen off when I was attacked…" I murmured quietly, feeling tears come to my eyes. That necklace was a birthday gift from my grandma for my 18th birthday. Since she died before I turned 19, the necklace reminded me of her.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure we'll find it." Cyborg reached over and patted my knee comfortably.

I sighed and wiped at my eyes. I noticed Raven hadn't spoken to me yet. I could feel a sort of hatred coming from her. I'm not surprised, I'm not easily likable.

We went to the biggest clothing store and I wanted to wear clothes that had style, but were comfortable. After two hours of trying to find the perfect outfit, I finally decided on one. My outfit consisted of baggy, green cargo pants, a black fitting t-shirt with a black and white plaid over it and brown combat boots.

I had gotten several pairs of the same outfit and once everything was paid for, we headed back to the tower. Right as we walked into the main area of the tower, the alarms went off.

"Who's the culprit?" Raven questioned.

"Plasmus and Cinderblock." Robin replied and looked at me. "Stay here. We'll be back soon. Titans, go!"

And I was left alone.

About an hour later, the Titans weren't back yet and I had taken a shower and finally gotten dressed. I didn't know where I was going to sleep at, so I just left my clothes in the main area of the tower. I sighed and flopped onto the couch boredly. I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling.

All of a sudden, it began to storm outside, really badly. The sky turned as dark as night, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. I sighed and stared out the window in amazement. I loved thunderstorms. I loved lightning storms more, they fascinated me so much. "I hope the others are okay…" I muttered.

And that's when the power went out.

"Shit….." I muttered and walked, only to stub my toe in the dark. "Ow! Son of a bitch….!" I groaned, hopping around on one foot. I went over to my clothes and searched through the bags for a portable flashlight. I finally felt it and grabbed it, turning the little sucker on. I shined the flashlight around. "Now where's the basement…?"

I searched the whole tower, but I could not find my way to the basement. So I just decided to go back to the main area…..but then I got lost. "Oh come on! Give me a goddamn break!" I muttered.

I walked around the corner, not looking where I was going and bumped into something hard and solid. "Ow….." I mumbled and stepped backwards, rubbing my nose. "Cyborg, are you guys back already….?"

I shined the flashlight down at the person's feet.

It definitely wasn't Cyborg.

My heart slightly sped up in my chest as I trailed the flashlight up muscular legs and thighs, up to a wide and broad chest, covered in metal plates. A small whimper escaped from the back of my throat when I trailed the flashlight up higher to the broad shoulders and finally up to the face, I had to back away in order to see the person's towering height.

He chuckled and I finally knew who it was. "Hello Shell, so nice to finally see you."

"Oh fuck!" I swore and quickly turned on my heel, running in the opposite direction. I had to find my way back to the main area so I could contact the Titans! I whirled around the corner and immediately tripped over something, falling to the ground hard. I winced when I had fallen onto my wounded arm.

My flashlight had fallen from my grasp and somewhere in the hallway. I groaned and forgot about the flashlight, running blind in the hallways.

"You can run, but you cannot hide." I heard Slade's voice echo through the hallways.

I slowed down and leaned against the wall, panting. I then saw the main area of the tower in front of me and hurried inside, hiding in a cupboard. I pulled my knees to my chest tightly and made sure nothing was hanging out that could allow Slade to know where I was hiding.

I heard his footsteps come into the kitchen area, walking across the tile floor. "You might as well come out Shell. There's no point in hiding from me. I won't hurt you."

_Yea fucking right. _I thought and suddenly felt a tickling sensation on my hand. _Hmm….what's that? _I felt it more and looked down closely, my eyes widening when I saw it was a huge black spider.

"Oh fuck!" I swore and banged my hand against the top of the cupboard, killing the spider. I immediately slapped both hands over my mouth when I heard the footsteps stop and whimpered quietly.

Everything was silent for a moment.

Then, a leg came through the cupboard, inches away from hitting me. I cried out and quickly crawled out of the cupboard, trying to quickly get away from Slade. As I just got up, a hand grabbed the back of my neck roughly and I shrieked, struggling in the man's grip. "Lemme go!" I snarled, trying to reach around to grab his hand.

I exclaimed out when I was roughly shoved forwards and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Ow….." I groaned and as I was about to get up, a foot was placed on my head and kept me pinned on the floor.

"It looks like what I've given you as a gift hasn't developed yet. It doesn't matter; I'll beat you until it does." He said ominously and then removed his foot, grabbing the back of my neck again and lifting me up. With the other hand, he grabbed my bandaged arm roughly and I jerked, trying to escape from his grip.

"Let me go!" I shrieked and struggled in the man's grip. He ripped the bandages off my arm, revealing the angry red letter that had been carved into my skin. "Stop!"

Slade tossed me across the room like I was nothing and I hit the wall with a loud thud, hitting the ground. I groaned and tried to get up, but a foot was slammed down on my back and I yelled out when I was pinned to the ground again. "Get…..away…from me…" I growled, trying to sound intimidating.

Slade didn't look the least bit fazed. "Now why would I do that?" He removed his foot from my back and then grabbed the back of my shirt, throwing me across the room again, where I hit the window. The window cracked from my weight and I leaned against, breathing heavily.

Slade looked fucking bored!

"You know, I thought you would be more of the fighter type. It seems you don't care about your life at all." He spoke, his hands behind his back.

I growled and quickly stood up, ignoring the pain in my body. "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me you bastard!"

"On the contrary…." He spoke and my face fell. "I know _everything _about you."

My hazel orbs widened. "W…what?"

I had been pressed up against the glass and it cracked even more. Before I could even think, the glass shattered behind me and I screamed as I began to fall. Then, a hand caught my ankle and I looked up, seeing that Slade had caught me.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

I was pulled into the tower and thrown onto the couch. I didn't get a chance to get up because the masked man was right in front of me, pinning my arms to the soft feel of the leather couch.

"Get off! Lemme go!" I shouted at him angrily and I was back-handed across the face harshly. My wrists were held in one of his large hands, while the other one was resting on the couch next to my head. I looked up at the masked man, with fire in my eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Let's just say I've been looking for someone to inject a new experiment. However, I've also been experimenting with time travel technology and look where it brought me. It brought me to your world and I found YOU."

All of a sudden, the screen came on and it was Cyborg there. _"Hey Shell, how-HOLY CRAP!" _he yelped, nearly backing up.

I hadn't even noticed that the power came back on.

I was picked up again, but this time I was held up by my throat. I wheezed and gasped, scratching at the masked man's hand and wrist. I was held about ten inches off the ground, seeing how Slade was obviously over 6 feet tall.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise?" Slade mocked, chuckling when he saw Cyborg's reaction.

"_Slade!" _Robin exclaimed when he came onto the screen and his masked eyes narrowed. _"Leave her alone! How did you get into the tower?!"_

"I have my ways Robin." Slade replied and loosened his grip enough for me to gulp down fresh air. "And why would I leave Shell alone? I'm the one who brought her here in the first place."

Before anyone could register what was happening, my fist ended across Slade's masked face. He staggered and let go of me. I easily landed on my feet and went to punch Slade again, but he easily caught on and dodged me. "Here." He spoke and brought out a pole from his pocket, throwing it to me. It transformed into a longer pole and he also had one. "So you can at least try."

I snarled and charged at him.

…..

Let's just say I'm getting my ass kicked.

I was already covered in welts, bruises and cuts. I stood about 20 feet away from Slade, the pole still in my hands. The Titans weren't back yet, so I assumed Slade's robots were keeping them busy.

"Look at you," Slade taunted. "You can barely stand on your two feet and you haven't landed a single hit on me."

My knees were trembling, threatening to buckle. I gripped the pole tightly in my hands and growled. "That's what you think!" I yelled out in anger and yelled, running towards him.

"Disappointing."

One second I was running towards him, the next I was sliding across the table and hit the floor with a thud. My pole had long left me and I groaned as I laid there on the floor, in incredible pain. _I can't even hit him! He's way too strong! _

"I am very disappointed in you Shell." Slade spoke as he walked over around the table and down at me. "You have such a fierce look, a fire in your eyes that doesn't go out easily. I can tell you're not easy to tame or break."

I struggled to get up and groaned when I just fell down again. "S-shut up…you….don't know anything about me…..bastard…." I coughed a little, blood coming out of my mouth.

"Actually…." He spoke and I looked up at him as he reached into his pouch and brought out a necklace, dangling it in front of my face. "I know everything about you."

I gasped and my eyes widened. "M-my necklace! Give it back!" I tried to snatch it from him, but he only backed away and wagged his finger like a parent scolding their child.

"I'll give it back on one condition. You have to find me first and if I deem you worthy enough, you can have your necklace back." He chuckled. "I'll be expecting you soon Shell, if you want your necklace back."

And then he was gone.

"D-damnit…." I swore, trying to get up. "SLADE!"

I think I passed out from exhaustion, but I woke up to the Titans yelling at me. "C'mon Shell, you need to wake up!" someone patted my cheek, trying to get me to wake up.

"Slade!" I shouted, immediately shooting up into a sitting position. "He's got my necklace! I have to go get it!"

"Dude, you're in no condition to even move!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, glaring at the shape-shifter harshly and Beast Boy shrunk back.

"Friend Shell, Beast Boy is right." Starfire walked over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You are in no condition to fight Slade, nor even move around."

"I DON'T CARE! That necklace is special to me!"

"Look, we'll go get it from Slade when you're healed." Robin spoke. "Until then, you'll have to stay here."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed, causing Robin to look at me like I grew another head. "You have no fucking idea how special that necklace is to me! If you knew, then you wouldn't-!"

Before I could finish, intense pain erupted throughout my whole body. I screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. It felt like all of my bones were being crushed at the same time!

Tears leaked from my eyes and the last thing I said before passing out was, "I wanna go home…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Kind**

_**Chapter 3**_

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping from outside and talking from downstairs. "Ugh….." I groaned and let my hazel eyes flutter open. I was staring up at the ceiling of my room….wait…MY ROOM?!

I bolted up in bed and looked around, seeing that I was, indeed, in my own bedroom. In my own world. "Was it all a dream…?" I wondered, looking at my hand. My hazel eyes narrowed a little bit and I sighed. "It felt too real to be a dream though….." I muttered and then tossed the covers off.

I headed downstairs and yawned. "Hey guys. Man, I had the weirdest dream ever and…" My voice had trailed off when I had looked up.

The entire house was on fire.

The bodies of my family were strewn across the room, lifeless. My eyes widened and I searched around for an exit, when I was grabbed from behind. The chain of my necklace broke and clattered to the floor. "NO!" I screamed, clutching my head as I was pulled against a large figure.

"_This is all a dream." _The masked man's voice echoed in my head.

That's when I woke up in the medical bay of the Titans tower, in a cold sweat. I was hooked up to another IV and my injuries tended to. I sighed in relief and felt at my neck, pretending my necklace was there. "I just want it back….." I whispered to myself quietly.

When Cyborg came in about a half hour later, he said I was going along with them into the city for lunch. Cyborg made me promise that I wouldn't run off to find Slade or get myself in trouble.

I was well enough to move on my own, but I was still in some pain. I had heard Raven speaking with Robin about my injuries and how 'they were healing fairly quickly'. I could tell Raven did not trust me.

I sighed and waited impatiently for the pizza. I drummed my fingers on the table and then slammed my forehead down on the table, making a loud clanging sound. "Dude, did that hurt?" Beast Boy asks, poking my shoulder.

"Surprisingly no." I replied, my voice slightly muffled. My left arm was in a sling because Slade had sprained my arm; thankfully it was only sprained and not broken. My ribs were bruised pretty badly and thankfully Cyborg had given me some pain medication before we left the tower.

Once the pizza finally came, I was sipping my soda when I glanced off to the side and caught a glimpse of a figure in the shadows. My eyes narrowed when I realized who it was. _Slade…._I thought. The team was all goofing around and I sought my chance to go after Slade.

"Guys, I gotta go use the restroom. Okay? I'll be right back." I spoke and got up, beginning to walk away when Robin caught on to me.

"Starfire will go with you."

_Damnit! _I thought, fuming angrily. Starfire only giggled and dragged me to the ladies' restroom. I went into one of the stalls and went to the bathroom, and then I got a bright idea. I pulled my pants back up and buttoned, zipped and buckled them back up. I took the top of the toilet off and very quietly, approached Starfire from behind.

Then, I slammed the metal piece over Starfire's head and she collapsed to the ground, out-cold. I looked at the metal in my hand. It had broken in half. "Damn, she's got a hard head…" I muttered and then put the rest of the metal on the sink. "Okay…."

I poked my head out of the restroom and made sure nobody was around. Then, I very quietly tip-toed out of the pizza place and sighed in relief once I was clear. Then, I ran to the alley where I saw Slade. I stopped running and looked around, only finding one way down the alley way.

I had no choice; I had to get my necklace back. That necklace means everything to me. My eyes narrowed and I headed down the alley way. I came to a t-shaped way, looking left or right. When I looked right, I saw a figure dart off. I ran down the right alley way and rounded the corner, another corner….another three more corners and finally came to a cleared off area.

It looked like an abandoned dock, the water a crystal blue color. I saw a warehouse in front of me and the door had just shut. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked to the warehouse. I grabbed the door and quietly opened it, flinching as it creaked loudly. I walked inside, letting the door close on its own.

The inside of the warehouse was…surprisingly neat. There were strange machines all over the warehouse, making some sort of noise all the time. I kept my guard up and glanced over to the side, seeing a long metal pipe. I picked it up and knew it would be of good use if Slade and I fought.

I ventured farther into the warehouse and when I came upon a catwalk, I heard his voice. "So you decided to come after all? You're very intelligent Shell." Slade spoke and I glanced up with narrowed hazel orbs to see him standing on the catwalk with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I only came for my necklace." I replied and saw some stairs that led up to the catwalk. He continued talking as I ventured to the stairs.

"Of course you did." He chuckled darkly. "I wouldn't expect you to follow me for no other reason."

"Cut the crap." I snarled as I walked up the steps and faced the masked man. I held up the pipe in a threatening way. "If you don't give me back my necklace, I'm going to beat you to death and I swear it'll be bloody."

Slade chuckled again. "How amusing. You think you can actually beat me?"

"Well, I gotta have some confidence."

"Yes, you are absolutely right." He brought out a long metal pole from behind him and my eyes narrowed.

_I can't fight with one arm, but this one is sprained….oh fuck it. _I took my sprained arm out of its sling and held the pipe with both hands.

"How are you going to fight with a sprained arm?" he questioned and I only glared at him.

"I'll manage." I muttered. "So when do I get my necklace back?"

"If you prove yourself to be strong."

"…I hate you."

"Yes, we all know that."

"Whatever." I grumbled and got into a fighting/pouncing stance. Then, I charged towards him raising the pipe above my head. I swung it down and it just connected with Slade's pole. I snarled and swung again, only to get blocked again. _Damnit! _I swore and suddenly saw an opening. I smirked and before Slade could stop me, I grabbed the pole and with my right leg, kicked him right in the stomach.

The masked man staggered backwards, seemingly confused and dazed. Then, I swung the pipe again and it connected with his side. I jumped away before he could touch me and smirked. "I got you this time!"

My smirk fell when he only laughed and cracked his shoulder. "I don't think you did at all."

He was right in front of me before I could think and slammed his fist into my stomach. All the wind was rushed out of my body and my eyes had widened to the size of saucers. I was thrown across the catwalk and landed at the end roughly. I groaned and coughed, holding my stomach. I still had a good grip on my pipe though.

"I'll admit, you had me surprised for a second or two. But I'll assure you…." He approached me until he was looming over me. "It won't happen again."

"I'll bet you 50 bucks it will." I growled and rolled away from him, sliding down the steps and landing safely at the bottom. "Let's see if you can catch me asshole." I smirked and flipped him off, then ran further into the warehouse. As much as I wanted my necklace back, I had to find some way to surprise him and get it back.

I ran to where the machines were and climbed onto one, using a hidden crevice as a hiding spot. I heard Slade's voice.

"Aren't we a little too old for hide and go seek?" he questioned and I heard him getting closer. He came into my view and I saw the chain of my necklace hanging out of the pouch on the back of his belt. I smirked and quietly, very ninja-like climbed out of the crevice and jumped to the ground. I could seriously be a ninja.

Slade hadn't discovered me yet. _So far so good. _I thought and took a couple more steps, slowly reaching around for the chain. Slade began to turn and I quickly grabbed the chain just as he whirled around and slammed the back of his hand across my face, sending me flying across the ground.

"O-ow….." I groaned, feeling a trickle of blood flow down my chin. I smirked when I saw the necklace in my hand. "Ha! I got it!" I quickly shoved my necklace into my pocket, zipping it up. "Now I'm outta here!"

I quickly started running for the door and was a mere couple feet away when a pole connected with my face and sent me once again, flying across the room.

I groaned, trying to pull myself up as Slade seemed to glare at me with his one eye. "Oh, we're not even close to being finished."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Kind**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Starfire! Are you alright?!" Robin exclaimed when Raven teleported outside with a barely conscious Starfire.

"Ow…" Starfire winced, touching the top of her head. "I believe a bump is forming…."

"What happened? And where's Shell?"

"I do not know." Starfire replied as she rubbed the top of her head. "She must have come up from behind me and hit me with something hard and metal."

"She went after Slade." Raven concluded. "She said he had her necklace and that she was going to do anything to get it back."

"We don't know where Slade is now. He must have a new hideout somewhere. Titans, split up and search for Shell. If you find her, intervene! Titans, go!"

MEANWHILE…..

Goddamnit! I was getting my ass kicked, AGAIN!

Seriously, I have no chance of beating Slade at all.

I think a couple of my ribs were broken instead of bruised. I've only gotten a couple hits, which made my knuckles hurt and already beginning to bruise. I bruise VERY easily. My back hit the wall and I fell onto my knees. My pipe landed next to me and I could barely keep myself supported with my arms.

"You still disappoint me Shell." Slade spoke as he approached me. "You've only landed a couple hits and that alone doesn't impress me."

I snarled, baring my teeth and glaring up at the masked man. Rage boiled within my very inner core and I pulled my fingers into a fist and with as much strength as I could, I jumped up, sending a right uppercut at Slade's jaw. It indeed worked and I heard a loud clang when my fist met with his masked face.

"Impress this!" I snarled and grabbed the strap across his chest, bringing him back to me and punching him square in the face and sending him flying onto the other side of the room. I panted heavily and flexed my fingers. "Wow that didn't hurt a bit….wonder why…."

I looked down at my hand and my eyes widened when I saw that instead of soft skin, my hand was now a grayish-blue colored metal. "What the….?" I looked up my arm and saw that it had traveled up to my arm, ending at my elbow. "WHY THE FUCK IS MY HAND METAL?!"

I heard Slade chuckle from across the room and then he bursted out into laughter. I watched as he got up and merely dusted himself off. I saw a couple scratches on his mask, but other than that, nothing. WHAT THE HELL?! DOES HE WEAR DRAGON ARMOR OR SOMETHING?!

"Looks like your gift has finally shown itself." Slade spoke and I could literally feel a smirk from behind his mask.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Slade picked up the pole beside him and leaped into the air. He came down towards me and the pole came down to strike me. I quickly lifted up my metalized arm in defense and it connected with the pole with a loud clang. "It's what I injected you with." Slade answered and grabbed my left forearm, pressing down on the S-mark on my skin. I cried out and he shoved me against the wall. I looked down at my arm and saw the metal had disappeared.

"What did you do to me you bastard?!" I snarled and his fist collided with my ribs and this time I shrieked.

"Let's just say I've been wanting to experiment with different components for a while now." The masked man replied and got close to my face, his one eye staring right into my own. "I wanted to see what would happen if I injected a human with the component metal. This is not all you've seen Shell. You'll see worse things; painful things. More painful than you can ever imagine."

I snarled, baring my teeth again. "You better get out of my face before I end up ripping if off."

"Go ahead and try."

"GLADLY!" I screamed out angrily and as my hand and arm turned metal again, I threw my fist up again and catching a right hook across Slade's masked face. "YOU'VE INSULTED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" My other arm turned metal and I grabbed Slade by the strap across his chest, punching him right in the face.

I heard a crack as his mask cracked. I smirked, knowing I was finally going to win. I brought the pipe over my head. "IT'S OVER SLADE!"

However, before I could even bring the pipe down, Slade's fist once again connected with my broken ribs and I gasped out loudly as my ribs screamed. I coughed harshly and fell to the ground as my hands and arms returned to normal, clutching my side.

"I'll admit, I'm slightly impressed. You've landed more hits on me than I expected you to." Slade grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground. My head was lulled over to the side and my vision was blurry. I could barely make out Slade's form, even though he was close to me. "But it's not enough. I may have to beat you more."

I snarled and snapped my head up at him, baring my teeth. Slade seemed slightly surprised at my reaction and I grabbed his hand with both of mine, rage boiling inside me. "BEAT THIS!" I shrieked out in anger and slammed my forehead against his masked one.

I heard the masked man give out a small, but audible groan and I felt warm liquid stream down my face. I grabbed Slade's arm and twisted him onto the floor, on his stomach. I then made a break for the door, but I suddenly glanced over my shoulder and screamed out in pain when a sharp piece of metal was thrown through my shoulder and impaled me to the wall.

"F-fuck!" I cried out, trying to un-impale myself from the wall. Tears of pain trickled down my face and Slade chuckled as he came towards me.

"Now I'm impressed. You seem to use the most of your strength when you're angry." He spoke and stopped in front of me. He grabbed the pipe and yanked it out of my shoulder, causing me to drop to the floor. I immediately put a hand to my shoulder and breathed heavily, shaking a little.

"But what I want to see…..is what happens when you lose your temper." Slade chuckled and grabbed my shirt, yanking me up again. "And what shall I have to do to make that happen?"

All of a sudden, the doors to the warehouse were bombed off their hinges and the Titans came running into the room. "Slade! Let her go!" Robin shouted angrily.

As Slade seemed distracted, I transmuted my hand into metal and slammed it across Slade's face. He immediately released me and I felt anger boiling within me. I clenched my fists so tight I probably could've cut through the metal myself. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

To my complete surprise, my transmuted metal hand stretched and formed very sharp, metal claws. I didn't care. I just wanted to beat Slade until he was covered head to toe in blood! I screamed out in rage and slashed him across his chest. My claws cut through his armor and I saw blood begin to leak out from the armor.

Slade put a hand to his chest and looked at me with his eye narrowed. "I see you've gotten angry, lost your temper."

I snarled, baring my teeth again. "You're fucking damn right and I'll do everything that I can to-!" before I could finish, my vision went black and I felt my knees buckle and then I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Another time perhaps…."

The last thing I heard was the Titans calling out my name.

But the first thing I heard as I woke up was hushed conversation.

"Quiet! She's waking up!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times to get them to clear. All of the Titans were in the medical bay, looking at me with concerned expressions. When Raven spoke up about what had happened, I told them about what Slade had given me.

"Well, apparently it also has some sort of healing factor." Cyborg replied and told me to look at my sprained arm. "It's not sprained anymore. It was healed as we brought you in last night. Your shoulder and ribs are healing quite nicely, probably will be fully healed in a week, maybe less."

"But what about this ability that Slade gave me?" I questioned.

"I did a scan over your entire body, both with and without the metal transmutation." Cyborg answered. "It seems that when you're not using your ability, your skin and bones and such are all normal. But when you are using your ability, it protects your skin, bones and such. Kind of like a barrier."

"But why would Slade give Shell something that she can use to defend herself?" Starfire asks.

"There's more to this ability than meets the eye." Robin spoke up. "Looks like we'll have to keep an eye on you and Slade. We need to figure out what he wants."

"Apparently he wants Shell." Raven said in a mono-tone.

"Dude….that is so creepy. She's only 19 and Slade's probably in his 40's!" Beast Boy exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"I doubt it…." I muttered underneath my breath. I concluded that Slade must be at least in his late twenties, probably not much older. Plus, I'm only 19. I sighed and rubbed my cheek. What was I supposed to do until I'm healed up?

Starfire said I could hang out with her and go to "the mall of shopping".

"Starfire, it's called a shopping mall…."

**...**

**Woot! I'm on a roll with this story! Seriously, all I've been watching and listening to is Teen Titans music and episodes. I haven't watched the series in so long! Nuuuu. But anyway, if any of you are wondering, this is a SladexOC fanfic, most of it's hatred between the two...well, Shell hates him anyway and all Slade wants is probably to fuck her. lol. But I dunno if I'll have a lemon, maybe, maybe not. I'm thinking about writing a Red-X and OC fanfic, because I like him too. But anyway, onto the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Kind**

_**Chapter 5**_

Over the next couple weeks, I wasn't allowed to leave the tower for several reasons. A.) I had to heal. B.) I could encounter Slade again and C.) If I got anymore injured, Cyborg was going to kill me.

But over those couple weeks, I had been training with the team. I trained with Beast Boy first, learning when to transmute my skin into metal in times of battle. After I beat Beast Boy easily, I moved onto Starfire. I learned how to dodge her green blasts, including both the ones from her hands and eyes. After beating Starfire, I moved onto Raven. Raven was a little bit more difficult than the first two.

When Raven used her powers on me and cut into my cheek, that's when my claws formed. My claws were so sharp, that they had sliced one of the running machines in half. I had beaten Raven pretty soon after and then moved onto Cyborg. We trained outside so I wouldn't destroy any more equipment.

I accidentally cut his arm off.

He was angry at me for a split second and then forgave me and went to go put his arm back on. Then Robin was the last. We trained for three days, because he was the most difficult. I learned a lot of moves from him. He noticed I was a fast and smart learner and learned by watching others visually.

I had ended the training with a swift kick to Robin's jaw, knocking him out.

Yeah I know. How can someone with no skills at all, become strong with martial arts skills? I learned from the Teen Titans, that's how.

"You're such a fast learner!" Cyborg exclaimed as we headed out for pizza. It was the end of the two weeks and I was completely healed up. "I've never seen someone master moves like Robin's in such a short amount of time.

I grinned. "Well if I'm going to be a part of the Teen Titans, I gotta know some moves."

I moved my hand up to the necklace around my neck, smiling. I was so happy to have it back around my neck. _Grandma, you would be proud of me. _I smiled and felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Dude, why are you crying?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Oh. I was just thinking about my grandma." I replied with a sniffle and wiped the tear away. "She died of cervical cancer before I turned 19. But I'm happy! Let's go celebrate!"

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered. "I'm paying!"

I grinned.

Once we got to the usual pizza place, everyone ordered their own pizza. I got a medium supreme, topped off with vegetables. "Dude, how can you eat that?" Beast Boy asks as I ate my supreme.

"It's a junk pizza. Plus, I eat a lot of vegetables. Oh! I know what you guys would like!" I announced and they all looked at me in question. "I should make stir fry for all of us sometimes. It's got lots of vegetables, meat, and rice. You can have a vegetable stir fry, which I'd think you'd like Beast Boy."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Robin said with a smile.

"Yes! You must make this 'fry of the stir'!" Starfire giggled, pulling me into a hug that took the breath out of my lungs.

"It's called stir fry Starfire." I said in a muffled voice.

All of a sudden, we all heard people screaming and we looked to the source to see a building being blown up. I sighed. "And I thought today was going to be an off day…."

"Guess not. Titans, go!"

We headed over to the scene of the explosion and saw a man, probably around Slade's age or younger. He had a thin figure, short green hair and wore a sort of armor that looked like what Slade wore, except a more blackish color.

"Dude, who is that?" Beast Boy asks.

The man's attention was directed over to us and his dark eyes narrowed. "You six must be the Teen Titans. I've heard of you."

"Did ya hear that we also kick anyone's ass that tries to threaten our city?" Cyborg questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

"They don't call me Manipulator for any reason…." I heard the man mutter and all of a sudden, the man lifted his hands and fire erupted from them, heading right towards us.

"Look out!" Robin shouted and everyone but me got out of the way.

"Eh?!" I quickly tried dodging to the side, but my lower left leg got caught in the fire and burned the clothing away and my skin. "Shit!"

"Shell!" Starfire shouted my name.

"I'm alright!" I shouted back and flexed my hands as they transmuted and stretched into metal claws. I would have to get close to the enemy to even claw him.

"Titans, go!"

Starfire grabbed my arm and swung me around a couple times, then yelled out as she tossed me right at the man. I ducked his swung and landed on his back, digging my sharp claws into his skin. The man didn't even seem fazed! He only chuckled and to my complete surprise, he began to grow in size.

"Um guys…." Beast Boy said as the man grew higher and higher as I was still on his back. "That doesn't look good!"

"Definitely not good!" Cyborg agreed.

The man laughed so loudly that it shook the city like a small earthquake. He then reached around and his hand wrapped around me. I dug my claws into his skin, drawing blood but then shouted when I was ripped away from his back and held tightly in his hand. His hard, cold eyes glared into my hazel ones.

"Hmm, you have a very interesting power young one." The man spoke as I grunted and struggled in his grip. "I wonder if Slade is behind this."

"What?!" I shouted and the man tightened his grip on me. My eyes widened as I felt my ribs being crushed. "Agh! Lemme go!"

Cyborg sent lasers at the man's feet while Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire worked on his upper torso and head. Robin had attempted to climb up his feet, but the man only kicked him off and sent him flying onto the other end of the street.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling in the man's grip and digging my claws into his hand. Next thing I knew, the man laughed and slammed me down onto the ground. I gasped out loudly as pain erupted throughout my entire back.

The man laughed and let go of me. I groaned and sat up too quickly, hissing as my back screamed.

"Shell! Watch out!"

I looked ahead of me to see the man's boot-covered foot heading right for me. My eyes widened and then I was flying through the air, pain coursing my entire body. I heard my name being called out, but it faded as I flew through the air and through the roof of a building. I heard a loud crashing sound and then a yell as I landed on something.

"Ow….goddamnit…." I groaned and had a hard time getting into a sitting position. I groaned when I touched my right temple, seeing how bad the gash was. "Now where the hell did I land…?"

"If you'd like to know where you landed, I think just my voice would help you realize." An annoyed voice spoke.

"Eh?" I looked down underneath me and saw, besides the part of the roof that caved in from my weight, an annoyed Slade. "Eeekk!" I yelped and quickly got off. "Of all places, I had to land here!"

"Yes, of all places you had to land here." The masked man grumbled and stood up, brushing himself off. "Which leads me to ask WHY you landed here?"

"Not my fault. I was kicked by this giant man who can grow in size and seems like he can manipulate things." I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, only to wince. I looked at my arm and saw large splinters in my arm. "You gotta be kidding me….OW!" I shrieked when Slade tried to pull one out.

"If those splinters stay in your arm for too long, they'll get infected and I'm sure you don't want to get sick." He said as I glared at him.

I pursed my lips. "Whatever. What's your plan then genius?"

"Follow me."

…

"OW! Goddamnit, can't you be any gentler?!"

"Forgive me; I'm trying my best not to hurt you." Slade spoke in a smart-ass tone. The girl sitting down in front of him only let out a growl of anger and tried not to move as he used tweezers to pick out the splinters from her skin.

Her arms had already been taken care of and bandaged up. Now he was working on her back. Her shirt was lifted up to her shoulders and she winced as he pulled out another. "Almost done." He spoke.

"That's what you said 10 splinters ago!"

"Almost done this time. Just a few more."

The brunette only sighed heavily and tensed up as he pulled another splinter out. Her back was going to be scarred, no matter how fast her accelerated healing was. The small ones would disappear over time, but the big ones would remain there for the rest of her life.

Slade pulled the last two out and cleaned the cuts with peroxide, earning several curses from the 19-year old. He was amused by how much she could curse in one sentence. Once the wounds were clean and bandaged up, he was just about to put her shirt back down when he noticed something in her shoulder blades.

"What now?" she grumbled.

The masked man brushed his fingers over her shoulder blades, making the girl twitch and tense up. So she didn't like her skin being touched. _Maybe I can use that to my advantage._ He thought. "Did you ever notice you have deformities in your shoulder blades?"

She slightly turned her head. "What?"

"Straighten out your back."

She just sighed and relaxed, straightening out her back. Slade poked her shoulder blade and his eye narrowed when he felt a bump in her shoulder blade. "It seems you may or may not have something in your shoulder blades."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could reply, she suddenly yelled out in pain and groaned, holding her sides. "M…my back!"

The masked man looked closely at her shoulder blades and saw something moving underneath the skin. His eye slightly widened when he saw her skin begin to split apart. The brunette screamed and fell onto her knees, groaning and digging her now metal claws into the ground.

When she had lifted her head, Slade realized that her eyes were glowing a sort of gunmetal blue color, with her pupils being black narrow slits. Her eyes suddenly widened to an impossible wideness and she let out the loudest, high-pitched scream as her skin tore and something large erupted from her back.

Slade could only stare in disbelief. He didn't think the metal inside her bloodstream would go this far….

Her eyes were glowing brightly and she panted heavily as the large, metal wings stretched to a wing span of nearly 20 feet. The whites of her eyes were a grayish color, while her iris was a light blue. Her metal wings were a bluish-grey color, contrasting with her eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes dulled to their normal hazel color and she sighed as her arms gave out and she collapsed, out-cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Kind**

_**Chapter 6**_

I woke up with a dull pain in my back. I groaned and my eyes opened slowly. I realized I was still on the floor where I had collapsed. I pulled myself into a sitting position and glanced over my shoulder, seeing the metal wings. They twitched, as if they had a mind of their own.

"They wouldn't let me near you." I heard Slade's voice and glanced back over to see him sitting in a chair. "If I had got within 10 feet of you, they would attack. And believe me when I say that they are sharp." He lifted up his arm and I saw a cut.

"Oh….." I mumbled and stood up, feeling how light the wings were. "So uh…how do I fly?"

"You have to believe in yourself. Imagine yourself flying." The masked man replied. Again, why was I still here if I hated him?

I sighed and closed my eyes. I imagined myself flying through the air, the wind blowing through my hair. That's when I opened my eyes and I gasped when I saw I was high in the air. "I did it!" I laughed and flew around a little bit. "This whole flying thing isn't really that hard….."

"Never really is." The masked man muttered and walked over to a table. "Here." He tossed something to me and I caught it in my hands. I looked at it and saw it was a communicator, with the letter S on it. "Call if you ever need anything."

"Um….thanks….I guess…" I muttered the last part and then remembered the Titans. "Oh fuck! I gotta head back to the tower!" I shouted and then quickly flew through the hole in the ceiling.

Slade could probably fix it by himself.

Since I could fly now, I was quickly getting over my fear of heights. I quickly headed back to the tower and nearly tripped when I landed on the rock that the tower stood on.

"Shell!"

I looked ahead as the Titans ran over to me. They all looked surprised and shocked to see metal wings protruding from my back. "Dude, are those….wings?" Beast Boy asked and pointed.

I grinned. "Yep."

"Where have you been? It's been two hours and we couldn't find you!" Robin nearly shouted at me.

"Hey man, give her a chance to explain." Cyborg said.

"Yes, we were extremely worried about you Shell." Starfire nodded.

"Were you with Slade?" Robin asked as his eyes narrowed.

I glared at him. "What makes you think I was?" I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.

I hadn't even noticed that my temple was still an open-wound, but the bleeding had stopped and now there was dried blood on my face.

"I don't trust you one bit." Robin said angrily. "You're probably working with Slade for all we know! You're here because Slade wants to get into the tower and try to attack us!"

"Robin! Chill out!" Cyborg said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder, who just shook it off and ignored Cyborg.

"You've probably lied to us this whole time! Tried to get us to trust you!" Robin accused. "Well, I'm not falling for it."

"You really think I'd be working with someone like Slade?!" I screamed at the boy wonder. "You really think I'd lie to you guys?!"

"As much as I'd like to say, I have to say that Robin has a point." Raven spoke and she looked at me. "We still don't know how Slade broke into the tower weeks ago. I've tried to look into your mind, but you have some sort of mental barrier around it. What's so secret that you have to hide it?"

"I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!" I shrieked and bared my teeth. "Fine! You guys don't believe me? Fine! I don't care! I only came to you because of Starfire! But you've got your head so wrapped up in Slade, that you've decided not to trust anyone outside the team!" I said to Robin.

"And you're damn right I don't." Robin growled. "Who's to say you're just another one of Slade's servants?"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT WORKING FOR HIM!" I snarled and my hands transmuted to metal claws. Starfire tried to walk towards me, but I growled. "Just stay away from me if you value your life. You're getting your wish Robin. Because I'm leaving and I'm never coming back."

With a flap of my metal wings, I was in the air. "I'm not done asking questions!" Robin shouted and threw one of his sharp…thingys at me. I looked just in time for it to cut across my face.

"Agh!" I cried out in pain, putting both of my hands to my face. I used my wings as a reflective surface and my eyes narrowed when I saw a long, bloody cut going across the bridge of my nose and ending at my left ear. I clenched my fist and glared down at the team. "All of ya'll can go fuck yourselves." I hissed and then flew away. None of them dared to come after me.

….

It was pouring down rain. I used my wings for cover as I sat on the roof of a small building. I sighed heavily and then shivered a little bit. If I stayed out here any longer, I could catch a cold.

I only had one other choice.

I grabbed the communicator from my pocket and flipped it open, hitting call. The line rung for a few moments before I heard a click and Slade's masked face came onto the screen.

"_You called so soon? This is unexpected." _He spoke. _"What happened to your face?" _

"I wouldn't call you if this wasn't an emergency asswipe." I glared at him. "I left the Titans. They accused me of working for you. That I was lying to them this whole time."

"_I suppose Robin is the cause of it?" _He asked and I nodded. _"It was only a matter of time before he would question you." _

"You knew you bastard?!" I shouted angrily, baring my teeth.

"_I assumed." _

I calmed down a little bit and sighed. "Look, I'd hate to ask, but can I stay for a few days? At least until I can figure out what to do?"

"_I don't see why not. Do you have anything with you?" _

"No, I left everything at the tower."

"_Don't worry about your belongings for now. Just get to the warehouse before you catch a cold." _

I gave a single nod and clicked off, slipping the communicator into my pocket. I sighed and then leaped off the building, flying to the warehouse. When I arrived, I saw that the hole was repaired, as if there never was one in the first place. I landed in front of the double doors and raised my curled fist to knock, but then the door opened, revealing the tall masked man.

"Uh….how'd you know I was here?" I asked dumbly.

He pointed at the corner of the warehouse and I glanced up at the outside corner to see a camera. _Duh! Shell, you're so stupid and dense sometimes. Of course he has cameras outside the warehouse. _I thought, feeling incredibly stupid and then followed Slade inside.

He handed me a towel once I came in and I winced when I pressed it to my face. "Have you figured out how to retract your wings into your back?" he questioned and I pulled the towel away from my face.

"No." I replied simply and pressed a corner of the towel to the cut on my face, hissing in pain. "Don't I just close my eyes and try?"

"Most likely."

I closed my eyes and was calm as I tried to retract my wings into my shoulder blades. As I felt them do so, I could feel some pain and I winced. When they were finally in my back, I sighed in relief and opened my eyes. "Ouch…." I hissed, touching my face. "It doesn't seem too deep…."

"It's deep enough for stitches." The masked man spoke.

I blinked. "But I don't want stitches."

"Too bad. Sit down."

I glared at the tall man and huffed as I sat down on the table. Slade poured some peroxide on a cloth and pressed it to my face, immediately causing me to swear.

"You've got quite a mouth for someone as young as you."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

It didn't start hurting as much until he started pulling the needle through my skin. I gritted my teeth together and curled my fingers into fists so tightly I swore I could draw blood.

After about 20 minutes of agonizing pain from stitching, he led me across the warehouse and through a door. I was shocked to find a house-like setting behind it. "There's a house behind here?" I asked dumbly, again.

"Of course. Where else would I sleep?" Slade asked and I just glowered up at him. "This is where you'll stay in the meantime. Make yourself at home. By the way, those stitches are waterproof, so you can bathe if you'd like." And then he was gone.

I stood there for a moment until I finally turned around and made my way upstairs. I found the bathroom and decided to take a long, hot bath. My eyes narrowed. "There better not be a camera in here…or the bedroom. If I catch him spying, I'll murder the bastard."

Once my bath was over, I wrapped a towel around myself and then wandered into the bedroom, seeing a note.

_You'll find some clothes in the closet. Hope you like them. _

_S_

I walked over to the closet and opened it, switching the light on. My eyes immediately went wide. Holy shit, it's a walk in closet! "At least Slade has some style….." I muttered and then set about finding some clothes for the night.

I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for the night. I then shut the closet door and plopped down on the bed, immediately feeling how soft it is. I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep soon.

I woke up the next day feeling good as new. I wasn't in any pain and I felt like I actually got sleep. I stretched my limbs and then jumped off the bed, going into the closet. I opted for a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie and shoes. I put my hood up and walked over to the bed table, looking at the two communicators, one for Slade and the other for the Titans.

I decided to grab the one for Slade and slipped it into my pocket. I zipped up my hoodie and then left the warehouse. It felt sort of weird that Slade was allowing me to stay in the warehouse and that I even agreed. He beat the crap out of me, twice. He said it was to develop my abilities.

I sighed and put a hand to my face.

"What have I gotten myself into…..?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Kind**

_**Chapter 7**_

I sat on the edge of the roof, now completely over my fear of heights. I dangled my legs back and forth, my shoes hitting the wall. I kept my hood up and that's when I heard the Titans.

"She's around here somewhere." I heard Cyborg say. "She turned off her communicator and her locator. I can't track her."

"Dude, after what happened yesterday, I'm not surprised if she turned off her locator and communicator." Beast Boy spoke.

I glanced over to the left and saw the Titans on the street, talking. "Yesterday I went too far." Robin spoke sympathetically. "She was right. I've had my head so wrapped up in catching Slade that I don't trust anyone outside the team."

"We know you didn't mean it Robin."

_Yeah right. _I thought and scoffed. I stood up and jumped off the building, grunting a little when I landed. _If you didn't mean it, then why did it hurt so much? _

I took the alley way as a shortcut and came out at another part of the city. That's when I smelled smoke. I glanced down the street and gasped when I saw an apartment building on fire. I quickly ran over and saw firefighters trying to get the fire under control.

"Hey!" I shouted over to one. "Is there anyone else in the building?!"

"There's a couple kids stuck on the fourth floor! They-HEY! Where are you going?!" the firefighter shouted at me as I ran into the burning building. I headed up to the forth floor and listened closely for children crying. I finally heard it and kicked the door open, seeing two children cowering underneath a table to protect themselves from falling debris.

"Hey! It's okay kids!" I quickly rushed over and took the small kids in my arms. Holding them securely, I ran out of the apartment and was about to go down the steps when the stairs gave out. "Shit!" I swore.

I looked around for an escape, but there was none. I then concentrated on trying to get my wings to come out. "Come on, come on-AH!" I cried out when my arm was engulfed in fire. The floor underneath me gave out and both the kids and I screamed as we fell.

That's when I screamed and my wings erupted from my back. With a flap, I flew up and covered the kids as I went through the roof. My wings flapped a few times and I coughed harshly as I landed on the ground, much to the amazement of everyone around me.

"My baby!" two mothers came forward and took their kids from me, cradling them like newborn babies. I had wiped out the fire on my arm and just held it.

I coughed a little bit and looked around as people around me applauded. I just smiled a little, knowing I had done something right. Before the reporters could get to me, I flew off into the sky. I flew back to the warehouse and coughed as I walked in, still holding my arm.

"I'm impressed." Slade spoke as he stood there. "You've got a soft spot for children."

"Yeah, so?" I asked and coughed again. "I just couldn't let those kids burn to death. I've got abilities; why not use them for good purposes?" I coughed harshly again. I must've breathed in too much smoke.

"Come on."

I followed Slade into the house-setting area and I sat down on the counter. As he tended to my arm, a question came to my mind. "Why are you letting me stay? If it's because you want me as an apprentice, you can forget that."

"Relax Shell. I've given up on apprentices long ago." The masked man spoke and rubbed some burn cream on my arm, making me hiss. "Why am I letting you stay? Well…like I had told Robin many times before, we're sort of alike, you and I."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"We both hate losing. I can tell that by how you fight." He replied and started wrapping bandages around my arm. "You don't give up easily, but you easily lose your temper."

"Thanks for the news captain obvious." I grumbled and looked away.

He finished bandaging my arm and then led me back into the warehouse. "Now then, let's see what kind of moves you have now."

I smirked, but then it fell when he spoke again. "But, you cannot use your abilities. Just your bare hands."

"No weapons either?" I questioned.

"No weapons, just your fists."

I smirked and cracked my fingers. "This should be easy." I whispered to myself and then circled around him, like a predator circling its prey. Slade didn't seem the least bit afraid or even fazed. He just stood there, with his hands clasped behind his back. I came up from behind him and went to go punch his covered head, but he only blocked my hand with his arm. So, I tried to aim a kick for his lower back, but he caught my leg, which made me fall to the ground.

He grabbed my leg with his other hand and threw me across the room. I managed to catch myself, trying to do a back flip, but fell onto my back. I quickly jumped up and glared at Slade as he just stared at me boredly. I huffed and ran towards him again, going to aim a punch for his face. As I saw his hand begin to come up, I smirked and crouched down, going to kick his legs out from underneath.

But he only jumped and landed behind me, aiming a kick for my back. I rolled over to the side and jumped up again, trying to throw punches at his masked face. But he just kept dodging each one.

"Quit dodging damnit!" I shouted at him as he jumped away from me.

"I'll tell you what. If you can land a hit, just one hit, I'll tell you everything you need to know." He spoke.

"That just gives me more confidence that I can land a hit." I growled and then charged towards him. I leaped and tried to land a kick at his head, but he merely grabbed my foot and tossed me to the floor. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed and curled my fist, aiming it right towards his gut while my foot went for his shin.

He dodged both and tried to jump away, but I grabbed his wrist and with as much strength as I could muster, threw him across the warehouse. As he flew through the air, I ran towards him and when he landed on his feet, I curled my fist and landed a right hook to his jaw.

Slade staggered backwards and I charged at him again. I aimed another right hook, but he saw through my plan and grabbed my fist, spinning me around and slamming me against the wall. I groaned a little and then snarled, throwing my other fist up but he just grabbed that one and pinned both of my wrists to the wall.

"Let….me….go…" I said in a low and dangerous voice. "I landed a hit, so you have to tell me everything!"

"Perhaps." The masked man spoke, getting close to my face. I sputtered and felt my face heat up. I snarled and yanked my wrists out of his grip, punching him in the gut and then in the face. I kicked his legs out and as he fell, he suddenly grabbed my arm and I cried out when I fell right with him. We both toppled to the warehouse floor.

"Ow…..goddamnit….stupid…." I grumbled and put a hand to my head. I rubbed where I had been hit tenderly and realized I was lying on a hard, but firm body. My other hand was pressing against soft cloth, but I could feel something hard and muscled underneath. Only now did I realize what my hand was pressing against (NOT THAT YOU PERVERTS!).

I felt a rumble and then heard a chuckle come from the masked man I was lying over. "Well now. If only you had said so, I would've done this sooner."

I blushed furiously and quickly tried to get off Slade, but he grabbed my arm and I yelped as he dragged me back down. I had fallen back down on him in a sort of 'straddling his lap' way, even though he was lying on the way down. I was staring down at his masked face with a bright blush on my face as he kept a firm grip on my arm.

"Uh…Uhhhh….." I stammered, my mouth trying to form words.

"I didn't know you were the dominate type."

My mental state cracked and I punched the masked man across his face. He released my arm and I quickly jumped away. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT!" I shrieked, flailing my arms at Slade as he stood up.

"Relax." He spoke calmly. "I was only joking." He turned his back to me and walked over to a metal table. "Now then, I need you to do something for me."

I frowned, my face now back to its original paleness. "Like what?"

He walked back over to me and I noticed he had a picture in one hand and some type of blaster in his other hand. He grabbed my right wrist and the blaster was clipped onto my wrist. "I need you to steal this for me. I need it for a new technology."

He handed me the picture and I looked at it closely. It looked like some type of chip, like a computer chip. "Steal it? You want me to steal?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

I glared up at him. "I don't work for you Slade! I'm not your apprentice! Get one of your sladebots to do it!"

"True, but…." He bent down and leaned close to my face. "You owe me. I allow you to stay here; it won't hurt for you to do a few things for me."

I blinked and then gritted my teeth. Slade had a point; he was allowing me to stay in the warehouse, in a house-like setting that reminded me of my own home. I sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent. It shouldn't be too hard to get in, but I'll send some of my bots with you, just in case." He spoke and I could literally hear the smirk in his voice. "If you encounter the Teen Titans, use that blaster against them."

I looked down. As much as I didn't want to steal a chip or hurt the Titans, I owed Slade. "Alright." I muttered. "I'll be back soon." I turned around and began walking towards the doors when Slade spoke.

"And please do come back in one piece. I've taken quite a liking to you."

I shivered a little bit and then left the warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Kind**

_**Chapter 8**_

"You can't go-!"

I silenced the guard by swiftly hitting him across the head and gently set him down on the ground. I grabbed the keys from his belt and unlocked the vault, turning my head towards it as it opened.

The chip was floating in a light in the middle of the room. I had my hood up, so I could easily hide my face. I walked over to the chip and snatched it out of the light, gently putting it into my left pocket of my jeans. _Too easy. _I thought and then turned around, only to have my exit blocked by the Titans. _I spoke too soon….._

"Where do ya think you're going?" Cyborg asks, pointing his cannon at me.

"Give us the chip and no one gets hurt." Robin spoke seriously.

I gritted my teeth.

"_Shell, don't waste your time with them. Use the blaster." _Slade spoke from the ear piece in my ear, which he had given to me before I left the warehouse.

"The silent type huh?" Cyborg questioned again.

I just frowned and clenched my fist, pointing the blaster at them. Robin had yelled at the Titans just as I started firing the blaster at them. They moved out of the way and then Beast Boy shape-shifted into a bear. I leaped up and kicked him in the head hard, sending him to the floor.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and sent part of the wall at me. I used the blaster to destroy the debris and then jumped up, grabbing Raven's ankle and threw her to the floor hard.

Cyborg yelled out as he charged towards me and aimed a punch for my face, but I quickly dodged and then leaped into the air as sladebots rushed into the room, distracting the Titans. One of them gave me a boost to the ceiling and I broke the glass with my elbow, jumping onto the roof.

"Slade, I have the chip." I spoke softly into the ear piece, looking down into the building as the Titans fought the bots.

"_Good. Return to the warehouse." _

I gave a small nod and was about to use my wings when I was suddenly kicked in the back. I exclaimed and staggered forwards, but caught my balance and whirled around to see Robin, Starfire and Raven.

"It's three against one. Surrender." Raven said seriously.

I growled. "No." I pointed the blaster and fired red lasers at them. Raven used her powers to shield herself while Robin and Starfire quickly got out of the way. Robin quickly came towards me, using his metal pole to try and hit me. I quickly moved to the side and kicked him in the lower back, sending him staggering to the edge of the roof where he fell.

I gasped and quickly went to the edge, catching Robin's arm and throwing him back onto the roof. The boy wonder seemed confused at my actions, so I just grabbed a broken pipe and aimed to hit him. But then the end of a pole connected with my face. I didn't get time to recover as Starfire and Raven used their powers against me, injuring me further.

I got hit in the back with one of Starfire's star-bolts and I cried out, falling to the ground. _"Shell! Fall back!" _Slade shouted in my ear.

"I'm trying d-damnit…." I groaned and pulled myself into a standing position. I heard a roar and quickly glanced over to see Beast Boy as a raptor, his jaws opened wide. I brought my arm up as it turned to metal and he bit down, immediately regretting it. I was about to step away from him when his tail grabbed my ankle and threw me across the roof, where I landed harshly and my hood fell off my head.

All five Titans gasped when their eyes fell upon my face.

"Dude…." Beast Boy whispered.

"Shell…" Starfire said quietly to herself.

"Yo! Man, what's gotten into you?!" Cyborg shouted at me as I stood up, clutching my arm which was bleeding.

I was only silent as they continued to stare at me. Then Robin's masked eyes narrowed. "You're working for him, aren't you?"

I was just still silent. "Aren't you?!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah….I am." I replied quietly; I knew it was a lie. "Doesn't mean I'm his apprentice though."

"You do realize you're a criminal and we have to stop you?" Raven asks.

"Yea, but you aren't going to." I growled and pulled out a smoke bomb, throwing it on the ground. Smoke covered the entire area and I allowed my wings to erupt from my back. Without further talking, I flew into the night sky.

I had a rough landing when I reached the warehouse and winced as my wings retracted into my back. I sighed and walked into the warehouse, making sure the door was locked behind me.

"Rough landing?" Slade questioned as he leaned against the metal table with his arms crossed over his chest.

I glared at him. "Shut up." I grumbled and handed him the chip. "Here's your stupid chip. I'm never stealing for you again."

"On the contrary…." The masked man took the chip from me. "You ARE going to steal for me again. I won't ask you very often, but when I do, there will be no ifs, ands or buts about it."

I huffed. "You act like my father."

He chuckled. "I'm not old enough to be your father."

"I don't care. I'm not stealing again."

"Don't forget Shell. You owe me. Show a little gratitude."

I growled and attempted to punch his masked face, but he caught my fist and then spun me around, twisting my arm behind my back. "Agh!" I cried out, gritting my teeth and growling like a wild animal. "I'm not stealing for you! You can't make me!"

"Actually, I can." He whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. "I know what your deepest fear is."

My growling went from loud to quiet, but still dangerous. He knew what my deepest fear was; to be alone. I'm always alone, but that wasn't the same. The fear of being alone is having no friends, no family, nobody to be there for you. I couldn't count on the Titans anymore or my family because I was in an entire different universe.

I struggled to calm down since my arm was twisted behind my back. "Now, are you going to calm down or do I have to break your arm?" he questioned.

I let out a sigh. "I'm calm."

He immediately released me. However, before I could do anything, a black cloth-like sash was shoved over my eyes and tied behind my head. "Hey!" I exclaimed and yelped when I was roughly turned around and shoved against the metal table. Large hands held my shoulders in place and I growled. "What the hell are you-MPPH!?"

Before I could've finished my sentence, a hand grabbed the back of my neck and lips were slammed against mine. I inhaled sharply, trying to put the last few seconds together like a fucking puzzle. I was aware of the hand on the back of my head and the other held my hand palm-down on the metal table. The lips against mine were sort of rough, but also sort of soft. I felt the brush of hairs on Slade's chin, indicating he had some facial hair.

Then, I began to struggle. I tried to pull away from the man's dominating lips, but he only growled in frustration and to my complete surprise, lifted me onto the metal table and then slammed me down on it, taking both of my hands in one of his large ones and pinning them above my head.

I curled my fingers into fists and tried to find the strength to use my powers. But my mind was so unfocused I couldn't summon them. When Slade got between my legs, I struggled again. He pressed harder against my lips and suddenly gave a harsh nip. I jerked and then I was shocked when I felt some sort of weird feeling in my chest. _N-no…it can't be! There's no way I can be feeling this! I hate Slade! I hate him! _

'_Then why aren't you pushing him away….?' _A tiny voice in the back of my mind spoke. _'Face it Shell. You may hate him, but you can't deny that you're falling for him.' _

My internal battle was interrupted when I felt a tongue swipe across my bottom lip, lapping up the blood that had came from my split lip. I snapped my mouth shut, much to the man's chagrin. His free hand went to my burned arm and suddenly grasped it tightly, causing me to gasp. He smirked against my lips and then slowly, almost agonizingly, slid his tongue into my mouth and over my own.

It made me moan. I was trying so hard not to make any noises that would entice him, but just how I struggled seemed to make him try harder. I could feel my face grow hotter and as if my body reacted on its own, I began to kiss back. He chuckled low, but seductively against my lips and decided to pull away from my lips, allowing me to gulp down fresh air.

I thought he was going to release me, but then I felt lips at my neck. I started to squirm as he placed quick, hot kisses along my neck. Suddenly he latched onto my pulse point and bit down harshly.

"Gahh!" I cried out and gritted my teeth. I snarled and in one swift move, I bit down hard on his shoulder, right through the metal plates and into his skin, immediately drawing blood. Slade yelled out and immediately released me, where I was shocked and released his shoulder. I quickly took the sash away from my eyes and gasped when I saw his face.

He didn't look old; in fact he looked quite young, middle to late twenties. His hair was a whitish-silver color, short and had some bangs and even a hint of a stubble on his chin. He had an eye patch over his right eye, but his left eye was a dark, yet bright blue. It seemed to stare into my own hazel ones and I was snapped out of my trance when he chuckled.

"I told you I wasn't old enough to be your father."

I only glared at him and glanced down at his bitten shoulder. I was completely amazed to see holes through the metal plates. "Your teeth were very sharp." He concluded.

I stared at him.

The feeling in my chest came again as I stared at his face, then my eyes traveled down his body. Seeing him look semi-morbid and with no mask made me wanna…

I shuddered at the thought and licked my lips, taking the blood from them. It tasted salty, a metallic taste. My very core shuddered at the thought of seeing Slade bleed. It….excited me.

Don't get me wrong; Slade just stole my first kiss. Doesn't mean he gets to take my virginity. I was one of those girls who knew a lot about S-E-X, but never had it. For some reason, I wanted to pin Slade to the ground and have my way with him. _Seriously, what's gotten into me? _I thought. I hated the man minutes ago, now I wanted nothing more to do than fuck him.

"You look flustered my dear." Slade's voice broke through my thoughts. "Shall I ask why?"

He had that smirk again. I growled low and dangerously, feeling my hands turn into claws. Without a second thought, I lunged off the table and right at him with inhuman speed. He didn't get time to react until I had him pinned to the ground, growling low in my throat.

"If you value your life…..shut the fuck up." I snarled, leaning close to his face.

Slade only stared at me with his good eye and I snarled again. I grabbed everything that covered his bleeding shoulder and ripped it right off with my claws. His arms were indeed muscular and I could see the bite.

And the bright, crimson blood that seeped from it. I just wanted to lunge down and taste the blood. All of a sudden, I was snapped out of my trance-like state and I leaped off Slade, quickly doing a back-flip and landed on my two feet. My face was blushing like crazy. "I….I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and then ran into the house-like setting and to my room.

_What's happening to me? _


End file.
